


Han Solo, Dad Extraordinaire

by organanation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Rey, Daddy Han, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organanation/pseuds/organanation
Summary: Han Solo: smuggler, scoundrel, war hero, husband, and father to Ben and Breha Organa-Solo. Every parent comes up against a few roadblocks, and Han overcomes them with the quick-thinking and ingenuity we've always known him for! Little Breha-Organa Solo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leia is running late and asks Han to get the kids ready to go!

Han Solo, Stylist

"Solo."

"Hi. I'm running late." Leia's voice drifted from the comm. Han glanced at the chrono.

"I figured, being as you were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago."

"The meeting got out late. Are you ready to go?"

"Mostly." He said, having a sinking feeling about where this conversation was going.

"Great. Will you make sure Ben and Breha are ready? I am not sure what Ben's wearing, but Breha's dress is the navy one hanging in the closet. And I might need your help with her hair."

"Sure, sweetheart. See you in a few." He clipped the link back to his belt and turned to his 10-year-old son. "I am trustin' that you can get yourself dressed in a way that won't light a fire under your mother." The boy nodded and left the room. Great. Now all I have to do is wrangle the tornado into a dress. Han tossed his uniform jacket over the back of a chair and caught Rey as she ran full blast (the only speed she seemed to have) around the living room, squealing with delight about whatever made three-year-old force-sensitives happy.

He found the dress hanging in the closet, and after much consternation, was able to get the garment on her squirmy little figure before his wife got home. He had to admit, it warmed his heart to see his daughter's face light up when she found her mother's force presence and ran to the door to meet her. He followed, carrying what may have been the shoes to go with that dress (but what did he know? He may be a smuggler, war hero, general, and pilot, but he was still a guy,after all).

"Mommy! Mommy!" She yelled. Leia's presence also drew a half-dressed Ben. Leia scooped Rey off the floor, working at the fastenings of the navy dress.

"Mom, do I have to wear my good robes?"

"Yes, Ben, you have to wear your good robes." She scolded, handing their squirming three-year-old back to Han. He managed to get in a kiss before she was off to their bedroom to change for the reception. "Will you see what you can do about her hair, please?" She called out to him.

"Okay, you. Can you sit quiet so Daddy can do your hair?" The second the words were out of his mouth, Han knew two things: first, Breha Organa-Solo didn't sit still for anybody, and second, 20 years ago, he'd have shot his own foot before letting those words come out of his mouth. This was no time to dwell on the past, however, so he plopped Rey in her high-chair and buckled her in, hoping it would at least decrease her range of motion. He combed through the soft wisps of brown hair for a moment, trying to decide what in force's name he could possibly do to it.

Ben appeared wearing his jedi padawan robes.

"Benbenbenbenben!" Rey cackled at her brother's approach. The boy smiled at her.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Han asked. Another thing that wouldn't have flown 20 years ago: asking a 10-year-old for advice.

"Don't look at me, Dad." Ben picked up the comb and went back into his room to comb his dark mop. Han looked back Rey, who was craning her neck to look back at him.

"Daddy?" She said expectantly.

"Yeah, sweetheart. It's Daddy." How did Leia normally do Breha's hair? There was some kind of fancy braid that started by her ears and then roped around... it was all pretty complicated. Han would sometimes watch Leia do her hair in the mornings, but he was usually so baffled by the complexity of the styles that he didn't get much of substance out of the experience. There was something that hadn't changed in the last 20 years: Han Solo knew how to un-do hair. Not do it.

Leia had taught him how to braid her hair once right after they were first married and she'd broken her wrist. He'd even gotten quite good at if after a few months, but that had been years ago. It couldn't be that hard. After all, Leia could do it backwards without a mirror. What was the first step? Three sections, that's right. You start with the three sections and then you cross them over each other until you magically have a braid. Right. He put his thumbs above her ears and pulled the first section up. Then he split the remaining bit in half, leaving three sections, one on top of the other.

Breha giggled and shook out of her father's grasp, effectively nullifying everything Han had just done. He sighed and wondered if Bail Organa had ever been asked to do this. Somehow, he couldn't imagine the Viceroy of Alderaan ever needing to wrap his little princess's hair into the ceremonial buns.

"Sit still, you little minx." He said, turning her head to face forward again. He tried again, this time snapping an elastic around each section before moving to the next to avoid having to do it again. He was fast running out of rubber bands, though, so he went to find more before moving on to the next step, which he couldn't remember anyways.

"Will you zip me up?" Leia asked. He turned and fastened her dress, letting his hand linger for a minute as he greeted her properly.

"Ben's ready."

"How's Rey's hair?"

"Ah... we're workin' on it." He avoided, grabbing a few more elastics before leaving Leia to finish her makeup. Han spent the next three minutes trying to figure out how, exactly, you were supposed to cross the three sections of hair to get a braid, especially when Rey's hair was so short and thin. Leia made it look far too easy.

"Are we ready?" Leia asked, positively floating out from their bedroom. She still made his heart pound just a little, even after 15 years. "Oh, that looks cute. Good job, Daddy." She marveled, looking at the three little tails of hair that were standing on the back of Rey's head. She rewarded him with a surprised smile before pulling Rey out of the chair.

"Piece of cake, sweetheart." He bragged. Han pulled his jacket on and took Rey back while Leia collected her wrap and ran her fingers through Ben's hair a few times.

"Daddy!" Rey whispered, throwing her hand's on Han's chest. He looked into her giant brown eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. He looked over to Leia and Ben, who looked to be communicating through the force.

20 years ago, Han Solo would have scoffed at seeing the happiness of the entire galaxy reflected in a tiny politician and a couple of little force-sensitive spitfires, but the current Han Solo couldn't bring himself to look anywhere else.


	2. Han Solo, Master Chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han makes lunch for the little Solos!

Han Solo, Master Chef

"You don't need to squeeze it to pulp, Breha. Just eat it." Han ordered gently, looking at the grava berries in his daughter's hand. She was perched on the counter beside him.

"I not like these, Daddy." Rey said.

"We have to eat them so we get big and strong."

"Like Ben?"

"Like Ben."

"And Daddy?" He smiled.

"And Daddy." He took a few of the berries out of the bowl and popped them in his mouth. "Mmm." She begrudgingly ate one.

"Yucky. Not like."

"How 'bout some grilled cheese instead?" She looked questioningly at the grilled cheese sandwich on the heating element for a moment before shaking her head in a surprisingly accurate imitation of her mother.

"No. Not done."

"Whatcha mean it's not done? Sure it is."

"Not done." Rey insisted again.

"It's perfect. See? Nice and golden brown. The cheese is all melted." It was a pretty perfect sandwich.

"No." She said again, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest.

"Fine. We'll give this one to Ben." He decided, flopping it onto a plate and calling his son. "Lunch is ready." Han pointed him to the plate.

"What kind of sandwich is this, Dad?" Ben asked, examining it carefully.

"What are you talkin' about? It's grilled cheese." He exclaimed, getting slightly annoyed at his children's new-found pickiness.

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Course I'm sure!"

"Cause when Mom makes grilled cheese, it's...like, darker." Ben said.

"Yeah. Darker." Rey agreed.

"She uses the other bread? The whole-grain-gluten-rye stuff?"

"No, she just cooks it longer."

"Not done." Rey repeated, pointing at the offending sandwich on Ben's plate. Han leaned back on his heels and thought for a moment. Was it possible she was burning...?No. He knew Leia wasn't the greatest cook in the galaxy, but he couldn't see her not being able to make something so simple.

"Show me how Mom makes them." Han moved out of the way and ate the sandwich. Might as well not let it get cold, he surmised, watching Ben prepare another.

He was slightly amused as Breha began singing the Alderaanian lullaby, Le Petite Poule Grise Leia had sung to both of their kids when they were young. He wasn't exactly sure what it meant, but he was pretty sure it was about a chicken that was hiding its eggs. Rey clearly didn't know the words, either, and was simply making noises that sounded like the words Leia sang. She added in some arm movements that could only be described as creative.

"Good job, baby." He said when she was finished.

"That's the song we always sing to know how long to cook one side." Ben captioned, turning them over.

"Sandwich song!" Breha exclaimed, bursting into a fit of laughter. Han looked over the boy's shoulder. They were as black as the grease he cleaned out of the main engines.

"That'show dark your mother makes these?" He asked, astounded. Both children looked at them and Rey nodded sharply before going back into another rousing chorus of the 'Sandwich Song'.

"Yeah. All the time." Well, they said if she can still surprise you after 15 years, it's a good match...

"Here, Daddy." Rey said, holding out a closed fist to him.

"Whatcha got?" He asked, opening his palm to accept whatever it was. He grimaced slightly when a mass of smashed grava berries plopped into his hand. Rey giggled.

"Not like." She said again, wiping the juice on her green shirt. Leia is never gonna leave me with these kids again.

"It's how Uncle Luke makes them, too."

"When has Uncle Luke ever cooked for you at the Jedi School?"

"Sometimes at night, after classes are done for the day, he calls me to study extra with him. Sometimes we meditate and sometimes we talk about Darth Vader and then Uncle Luke makes grilled cheese." Ben explained nonchalantly. Han about choked at the casual use of the words Darth Vader and grilled cheese in the same sentence. Ben flipped the crispy sandwich onto a plate and handed it to his sister.

"Cut, pease!" She said, pushing the plate towards Han. Shaking his head, he fumbled for a knife and split Rey's sandwich down the middle. He watched as she ate the whole charred thing and was so in awe of the whole ordeal that he barely registered Ben humming the lullaby to himself in order to make his own.

"Thanks for the lunch, Dad." Ben said, heading back to his room. Han shook his head again and looked at Rey, still parked on the counter. She had little black crumbs on her face and all down her stained shirt.

"You guys are somethin' else. All three of you."

00

"Kids and I had grilled cheese for lunch today." Han mentioned casually to Leia as they were getting ready for bed that night.

"And grava berries, I assume from the stains on Breha's shirt."

"Yeah. I was tryin' to get her to eat them and I got sidetracked for a second. Next thing I know, she's handin' me mushed ones and smearing the juice on her shirt." Leia chuckled, picturing the scene.

"Did Breha sing the song for you?"

"The sandwich song? Yes, she did. You may want to run through the words once or twice with her."

"I think it's adorable, the way she sings it." She smiled as she brushed her hair.

"Mhm. How long you been makin' grilled cheese like that, sweetheart?" He asked, making eye contact with her reflection.

"A while. Luke taught me how on base at some point."

"Oh, he taught you?That makes more sense." She gave him a quizzical expression in the mirror.

"What makes more sense?"

"This may come as a kinda shock, sweetheart, but most people don't toast their grilled cheese all the way into 'Rocks-from-Mustafar' stage." He teased smearing a bit of toothpaste on her nose.

"Are you sure? You're not just saying that because your culinary skills come from the wookiees who eat everything raw?"

"I'm sure, Leia. But don't bother changing it now. They won't eat 'em any other way."


	3. Han Solo, MD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Rey are sick, and it's up to Han to take care of everybody.

Han Solo, MD

"Daddy." Han looked to his right. A tiny pair of golden-brown eyes looked over the edge of the bed at him. "I not feel good." He smiled sleepily and held out a hand for her to pull herself up next to him. Breha snuggled into his right side, a miniature mirror image of her mother, who was curled against his left. He pushed Rey's bangs out of her face and she looked up at him with her wide eyes. Her forehead did feel a little warm.

Leia stirred beside him. Han brushed a kiss across her forehead. Hers was warmer than normal, too. She'd been up a few times in the night coughing, and he started to get a very bad feeling about this.

"Good morning." She reached across Han's chest and ruffled Rey's hair.

"Momma." Rey greeted her mother's touch warmly. "I not feel good. In here." She said sitting up and pointing to her chest. Han couldn't hold in a grimace as his daughter sneezed all over him. Leia chuckled, which sent her into another coughing fit. When Rey joined her, Han began looking for an exit.

"Cough syrup. Top shelf. Red bottle is the adult strength, blue bottle is the children's." Leia ordered through her hacking. Han extracted himself from the bed and tucked Rey in next to his wife.

He fumbled around in the kitchen medicine cabinet, looking for the cough syrups to no avail. A few minutes later, Leia, dressed in a robe with Rey on her hip, shuffled out into the kitchen. Pushing him not-so-gently to the side, she pointed.

"Top shelf. Red for me, blue for the baby." Han followed her gesture: right at the front of the cabinet on the top shelf were the two bottles, a red one labeled 'Cough Syrup', and a blue one labeled 'Children's Cough Syrup'. He looked sheepishly at her as he pulled the bottles down for her.

"This says 'do not take on empty stomach'." Han read aloud. Leia, however, had already poured a bowl of Ewok Crunch Flakes for Rey.

"Eat up so you can take some medicine." She told Rey, putting her in the booster seat at the table. She sat down next to her with a bowl of grava berries. While they ate, Han slipped back to their bedroom and got dressed, comming Chewie quietly to expect him on the Falcon soon.

When he returned to the kitchen, he found Leia trying several tactics to get Rey to drink the cough syrup.

"No. Yucky." Rey said, pushing Leia's hand back and turning her face away. Leia looked at Han, silently pleading with him. He had always had a way with Breha, as Leia had with Ben.

"Look what Daddy's got!" He exclaimed, stealing a grava berry from Leia's bowl. He zoomed the berry around over the table and Rey watched with rapt attention. "It's the Falcon!"

"Falcon!" Rey echoed with a cross between a cough and a giggle.

"Oh no! There's a scary space cave with a monster inside!" He said, adopting a theatrical tone. He popped the berry into his mouth.

"Falcon!" Rey repeated again. Leia gave him a tired smile.

"Okay, now it's Mommy's turn to be the space monster." Han announced, picking up the spoon and pouring out a dose of red cough syrup for Leia. He made a production of swooping the spoon around the room, even adding in ship-like sound effects.

"Space monster!" Rey squealed, and Han put the spoon in Leia's mouth. She shivered involuntarily at the foul taste.

"Good job, Mommy." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Rey, Rey, Rey!" Breha sang, sending herself into a fit of coughing. Han filled the spoon and went through the same production for his daughter.

"Where's the space monster?" Leia asked, and Breha opened her mouth and pointed. Before she could change her mind, Han poured the medicine in her mouth. She grimaced and shook her head, but swallowed anyways.

"No more space monster. Yucky." She said, pouting.

"That's okay, baby. The Falcon is probably tired of getting eaten." Leia said diplomatically, standing and clearing the dishes.

00

When Han came home that night, he found Rey and Leia in the same position he had left them in.

"You can take over for a while, hotshot. I've had enough Mookie the Mynock to last me until Tattoo One goes supernova." Leia said, passing him at the living room door and heading to their bedroom. Han turned back to Rey, who was under her blanket on the couch, brown eyes fixed on Mookie the Mynock, her favorite holo show.

"Hi, baby." He said, shoving his boots, holster, and jacket into the closet.

"Daddy." She greeted quietly, looking up at him. He sat down in Leia's vacated seat and she climbed across the couch to lay onto his chest. He felt the heat of her cheek through his shirt.

"Did you take some more medicine?"

"Space monsters," was all she said in answer. He combed through the loose strands of hair at the nape of her neck. This seemed to soothe Rey as much as it did Leia. She fell asleep soon after. Moving slowly so as not to wake her, he stood up and carried her to the master bedroom. Leia was leaned up against the pillows, a datapad on her knees. She looked up when Han walked in.

"You give her any medicine?" He asked quietly

"No."

"You take any medicine?"

"No."

"Feeling any better?"

"Much. I actually slept through most of Mookie the Mynock." She admitted.

He nodded and left her in peace. Back in the kitchen, he portioned out another measure of medicine.

"Time for medicine, Rey." He said, nudging her foot gently. She groaned against his shoulder.

"Space monster?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yup. Here comes the Falcon. Open wide." He instructed. She opened her mouth and he pushed in the spoon. She made a face and coughed when she swallowed.

"Yucky. I not like it, Daddy."

"I know, baby. But you're such a big girl." He commended, offering her a hard candy to combat the bitterness. She put the candy in her mouth and snuggled back into his chest. "Now it's time for bed, big girl." He put her into her jammies and tucked her into bed.

When she was sleeping peacefully, he slipped out of her room and back into the kitchen to measure out cough syrup for Leia.

"Here comes the Falcon." He teased, entering their bedroom and passing her the cup. She grimaced as the syrup went down. "I didn't bring any candy for you." He murmured, taking his place in bed beside her.

"I guess you'll just have to think of a different way to reward me." She said, her eyes dropping not-so-subtly to his lips.

"I think what you have in mind might end up with me catchin' whatever it is you got." She put her head on his shoulder and looked up at him through her lashes. He couldn't resist dropping a kiss on her lips. "Well," he sighed, putting his arm around her, "you did take all your medicine." She adjusted her position next to him and he kissed her again. They say you're really in trouble if not kissing her is worse than being sick.


	4. Han Solo, Love Guru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben comes to Han with a few questions about girls.

“See that Rey has breakfast. The cereal is in the cabinet. Make sure she eats the cereal part and not just the marshmallows.”

“Mhm.”

“And when you go to the hangar this morning—if it’s raining, she has to wear her rain coat and boots and a hat.”

“Sure, sweetheart,” Han mumbled absently.

“Are you listening to anything I’m saying?” 

“’course,” Han replied, not looking up from his datapad. “Coat, boots, hat...power converters…hmm.” Leia rolled her eyes. 

“And I’d also appreciate it if you moved the bantha herd from the back pasture to the front pasture, and if you could stop by the grocery store and pick up the plans to the Death Star on your way back from the hangar, that’d be great,” Leia tested.

“Mhm.”

“Mhm. Nerf-herder,” she mumbled. “I have to get to the office.” Leia pulled on her coat and took her bag off the counter, passing behind Han on her way out the door. His arm shot out and caught her around the waist.

“Do you want the regular Death Star plans, or the low-fat kind?” He teased. She smiled. “I think you have somethin’ that belongs to me.” She kissed him quickly before hurrying out the door.   
Rey woke up an hour later, and after a bowl of Ewok Crunch Flakes, she was as energetic and bouncy as always. Han let her dress herself before they headed down to the Falcon for a while, and she emerged from her bedroom wearing striped tights, a sparkly tutu, and a cream sweater.

“Put on your rain boots, baby,” he told her, digging around in the closet for her rain coat. She plopped down on the floor, giggling happily as she tugged her pittin-patterned rain boots on over her tights. 

“I can’t find your rain coat or your hat, so don’t tell Mom, okay?”

“Shhhhh,” she whispered dramatically. He scooped her up off the floor and locked the house behind them as they started toward the public hangar a few blocks away. 

The rain had let up, but the ground was still covered in standing water. Breha wriggled out of Han’s arms and began running gleefully through the puddles. 

“Daddy, ‘mon.” She beckoned to him. He took her tiny hand in his and she jumped her way through a long puddle. She smiled up at him and his heart melted. “Daddy jump, too.” She led him to the edge of another puddle and they jumped in together. Rey giggled and Han couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Sploosh!” She kicked across the top of the water. “Sploosh!” Han laughed again as she pulled free from his hand and ran circles around him, splashing water all over her clothes and his pant legs. 

“You’re somethin’ else, kid.” 

00

Han carried Rey through the parts store while he picked up some power converters. Rey loved being up high, level with Han’s or Leia’s line of sight, when there weren’t puddles to jump in or flowers to smell. She pointed out various ship parts to him, babbling on about how shiny or pointy or smooth they were. She also had some entertaining explanations for the purpose of several items, explanations that he didn’t completely understand.

“That one for the pittins.” She pointed across his chest. “And they run around and around on the inside, right?”

“Whatever you say, baby,” he told her, not exactly sure what business a pittin might have running around inside a magneto. He found his power converters and gave his daughter the very important task of holding a few. Arms full of spare parts and four-year-old, he shuffled up to the counter. 

“We got to fix the Falcon,” Rey explained to the lady at the register as she scanned the converters.

“Really? The Millennium Falcon?” She asked, looking to Han.

"Yeah,” Han muttered. He didn’t appreciate undue attention from strangers, especially with his kid around.

“We fix the Falcon all day long. Then Daddy make us grilled cheeses. Right, Daddy?”

“Mhm,” he agreed, counting out credits.

“Mommy makes them best. But I teached Daddy the sandwich song and now Daddy makes them best, too.”

“Is that so?” The lady asked sweetly. 

“Yeah,” Rey replied solemnly. Han chuckled at Rey as he handed the credits to the cashier.

“Would you like a sticker, young lady?” The cashier held out a sticker in the shape of a Corellian Corvette. Rey squealed with delight and quickly stuck it on her shirt.

“Look, Daddy!” She pointed proudly.

“I see it. What do you say to the nice lady, Breha?”

“Thank you,” she recited, just as Leia had taught her. Han scooped up his power converters in one hand and his daughter in the other. All at the same time, she was carefully examining the sticker, giggling and attempting to wiggle into a position where the pittins on her rain boots could still see the sticker. It probably made for a very comical show.

“See, pittins? Sticker!” 

When they neared the Falcon, Breha squirmed to the ground and ran up the ramp.

She was buried in a mound of wookiee fur when Han caught up to her in the main hold. Chewie put her down and she ran to entertain herself while Han worked on repairs. Chewie watched her clomp out and raised an eyebrow at Han.

“What? She dressed herself.”

[Really? I never would have guessed,] Chewie deadpanned. He looked over Han. [Decided to go wading on the way here?]

“We had to jump in the puddles,” Han muttered. “Let’s get to work.” 

00

“No, Daddy! Lava!” Rey’s shrieks and peals of laughter echoed throughout the house. Leia threw her coat over a kitchen chair and kicked her boots underneath it. She caught sight of her daughter for a moment, dressed in what Leia could only categorize as a colorful explosion. Of course, Han had let her pick out her own outfit. She could only imagine what Breha’s outfit would look like with the addition of her pittin boots; the thought of her husband carrying Rainbow-Pittin Organa-Solo to the hangar nearly made Leia laugh out loud.

“Save me, Rey!” Han cried dramatically.

“Rey coming, Daddy!” Leia peeked around the corner into the living room. All the couch cushions and throw pillows were scattered on the floor. Han was standing on one foot on the ottoman and Breha, was perched on the arm of the cushion-less couch, aided in her balance by her strong force-sense. She bounded down the couch, jumped gracefully over the gap between the couch and the armchair and then to the pillow next to Han. Rey punched the air a few times, making sound effects as she dropped villains left and right. “Bad siff!” She yelped triumphantly, the Sith that were attacking Han apparently sufficiently battled.

“Did you get them all?” Han asked.

“Yeah! Dis way!” Rey jumped her way back around to the arm of the couch. Han caught sight of Leia and smiled sheepishly as their daughter crawled across the furniture. 

“The floor is lava,” Han warned Leia.

“Oh, no! Save me, Jedi Breha!”

“I coming, Princess Mommy!” Leia found it amusing: Han called Leia ‘princess’ so much that their daughter had picked it up.

“Wait, wait! I’m the only one allowed to save the princess,” Han told Rey. She seemed just as delighted by this idea, and immediately began jumping up and down.

"Save her, Daddy! Save Princess Mommy!” Rey squealed. Han ran theatrically across the living room and scooped Leia into his arms before hurrying back to one of the couch cushions on the floor. He put her feet on the cushion and tipped her backwards in a kiss as Rey applauded the valiant rescue. “Safe!”

“How about we hop to the ‘fresher to brush our teeth?” Leia asked, pointing Rey towards the hallway. She complied gleefully, jumping and dancing to the ‘fresher. 

Leia shoved the cushions back on the couch and tossed the throw pillows towards the chair, knowing that they’d all be scattered across the floor in the morning, anyways. 

“Rough day?” He asked her.

“Long and boring. Typical. I take it you managed to keep the tornado entertained alright,” Leia inquired as Han pulled her back toward him. Breha’s tiny voice sounded from the ‘fresher, singing some   
unintelligible song to herself.

“We kept busy.” His fingers slipped into her perfectly coifed hair and started rooting around for pins. “I can entertain you now,” he offered as the braids started falling. Breha returned with toothpaste smeared down her shirt.

“All done, Mommy.”

“Ok, baby,” Leia winked at Han and took Rey to her room. She helped Rey into her Mookie the Mynock jammies and combed out her hair while Rey recounted her day with Han.

“We splooshed in the puddles. And I got a sticker. See?” She pointed to the Corellian Corvette-class ship, much like the Tantive IV Leia had been kidnapped from all those years ago. 

“How exciting.” 

“And we goed to see Falcon and Uncle Chewie and he gived me a hug and it got fuzz in my mouf.”

“Is that so?”

“But I got it out again. We maked grilled cheese for lunch and den Daddy said we had to take a nap. Daddy is loud at sleeping,” Rey informed her.

“Yes, he is,” Leia giggled at her daughter’s innocent description of Han’s snoring.   
Leia tucked Breha into the blankets and read her a story until her little brown eyes were closed. Leia put out the light and closed the door quietly behind her.   
Han was in the living room, flicking through messages on his datapad when she returned. She clicked the device off and set it on the coffee table. 

“Sounds like you had quite the day,” she said, curling into his side. “Think you have enough energy to entertain a princess?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R+R!


End file.
